


Loss

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different duel, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Written for the prompt: “All I️ want is for you to be safe”





	Loss

The fight looked like any other, at first, but then first blood got drawn, and more, and more. Mercutio’s grin became strained, Tybalt’s movements jerky. The shouts and jeers around them had died out a while back, but neither of the combatants realized; they only had eyes for each other, blood in their eyes and hearts. The goal was the other’s death, and neither would settle for less. 

Romeo hadn't been there at the start, didn't know how they came to blows, but he felt like he would vomit when he saw Mercutio slip on red stone. He did shout when Tybalt took the opportunity, didn't hear Mercutio’s grunt over the sound of his heart beating in his ears. Benvolio couldn't hold him back any longer, nor could anyone else, and Romeo ran out towards the two fighters, towards his wounded friend. Tybalt saw him, hatred twisting his face, but he backed away. 

“Mercutio, what are you doing?” Romeo asked, heart shattering a little more when he could see where exactly all the blood came from. Mercutio panted, his hand shaking but still holding onto his sword, and Romeo pressed him tighter against his chest. “I don’t know, not do I care, how this fight started, but you need to stop it!”

Mercutio shook his head, spitting blood to the side before turning to Romeo. “I can't and I won't. This is a fight between men, which we have staked our lives, our honor on. Don't you dare interrupt. If you have too weak a stomach to watch then leave.”

Romeo squeezed Mercutio’s shoulder, blinking back tears. “This is folly, Mercutio. What use is honor if you die?”

With a strength that took Romeo by surprise Mercutio pushed him away, a sneer on his face that twisted Romeo’s heart painfully. “Leave, before your weakness infects me. I don't want to hear another word from you, you sniffling coward.”

Before Mercutio could turn away Romeo grabbed his hand, pulling him close and kissing him. “All I want is for you to be safe,” he said against Mercutio’s lips. “Please. Stop this.”

Mercutio had closed his eyes during the kiss, staying as still as though he was a statue. Taking a deep breath he opened them again, and Romeo could have wept for the pain in them. “I can't,” he said hoarsely, before seeming to gather himself. His voice was stronger when he next spoke. “I won't. This is to death, and no sooner will we stop.”

The hand that held his sword no longer shook, but Romeo couldn't help but notice the careful way Mercutio stepped towards Tybalt. He masked his pain well, but Romeo was too close, too familiar to be fooled. He could only let himself be dragged away by Benvolio, weeping as he watched Mercutio raise his sword with a determined grin.


End file.
